


Give me some time

by r1c3s



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dominant Erwin Smith, Eruri Week, Erwin is so cute, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Gay Rights, High School, Janitor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Levi it’s Levi, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Professor Erwin Smith, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Smutty, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1c3s/pseuds/r1c3s
Summary: Erwin is the new English teacher in an high school in the German city of Hamburg. There he meets by mistake a janitor called Levi Ackerman , why he is feeling so strange when he is around?
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 16





	Give me some time

A new school year was opening in one of the many high schools in Hamburg, it was the last week of August and all the students were in short sleeves trying to fight the heat that assailed them.  
Erwin Smith was the new English teacher who stood for Advanced English to the last grades who were either about to graduate or will graduate in the next two or three years. Erwin was a man in his thirties, at least six feet tall with blond hair and thick eyebrows. He was a very composed man, kind and gentle , but also very private who always stayed alone often to read a book of philosophy or English literature. That day, however, he was particularly anxious, his first permanent job after graduation, before it he had changed various jobs here and there but such a serious permanent job had never happened to him.  
It was eight o'clock, he was sitting in the teacher's room, his right leg was hopping a for his anxiety, he was trying to read his book but was distracted by thoughts about how his first lesson will go and also by the colleagues who slowly entered in the room. In reality, the first hour was free, his first real lesson began in class 104, that school was so big that it had more than 100 classes, in fact it took Erwin a little time to get to the teachers' room. Meanwhile, he began to introduce himself to the professors calmly , they talked about how the new principal had removed all those old professors who now in their professorships came out the cobwebs in the drawers. Suddenly the door swung open, a fairly tall woman with auburn hair and glasses entered  
<Hello everyone! My name is Hange Zoe and I will be the new science teacher, I hope we will all get along well!> Behind her followed a man with light brown hair, probably the alternate teacher . Everyone looked at each other with sad eyes, a professor approached Erwin  
<That one arrived two years ago, she's out of her mind but the students love her and she too shows that she loves what she does ... sometimes she is a little too reckless with her experiments>  
Erwin Smith smiled at him and got up to introduce himself  
<Hi, I'm Erwin Smith, the new Advanced English teacher>  
<Whaaaaa! The new principal has chosen some really good men for the staff! >  
<In what sense? > Aked his colleague  
< Moblit,didn’t you see the new janitor ? He is short yes but a very handsome man! >  
<Levi was already here last year, do you know? > Moblit said  
<Oh really? I will have forgotten about it during the summer! >  
The other professors gasped, some laughed a little.  
The bell that marked the second hour began, Erwin realized he had to go to class. He took his stuff and leaved, he ran out of the room, he was trying to figure out where the class was but the classes were all in no particular order. At one point he collided with someone, he accidentally fell to the ground with the person, a second later he found himself on top of a man more or less his age dressed in light blue, probably a janitor. Their bodies were so close , almost touching, it looked like a scene from some romantic movie.  
Erwin blushed slightly  
<S-sorry>  
They got up  
<My bad , do you need anything? >  
<Actually ... Yes! Can you tell me where is class 104 is? >  
<It's in the south wing, turn left it's down the hall>  
<Thanks! >  
Erwin smiled at him and started running again. As he ran he began to think that that guy was the janitor Hange was talking about earlier. Erwin had already felt that feeling, those butterflies on his stomach, but this time he thought that this reaction was caused by being so close to someone, nothing else, or at least he hoped.  
Finally he came into the classroom, took a sigh, checked his watch, it was ten past nine.  
He adjusted his shirt collar, smoothed his hair and took a deep breath.  
He opened the door, the students stood up and greeted the new professor.  
<Hello, I'm your new English teacher, Erwin Smith, I don't want formalities so you can only call me Erwin>  
The students smiled at him, Erwin started taking roll call and the lesson continued by reviewing last year's topics and filling in some doubts about some topics. The hour ends and Erwin took a little break on a bench in the corridor, a student from class 104 approached him   
<Excuse me, I would like to know which books I should read to improve my English ... If you can recommend any of them>  
<Are you? >  
<Armin Alert> answered the blond boy with big blue eyes and a small physique  
<I recommend the classics of course, the Shakespeare texts of these editions are very simple but in my opinion they are fine for your level>  
Erwin said pointing to the book he was reading with a smile on his face.  
The little boy thanked him and joined his friends and classmates, on the left a slightly taller boy that Erwin remembers as Eren Yeager and the other an asian girl whose name he doesn't remember very well.  
He felt good, he had successfully succeeded in his first lesson and felt that he had made a good impression on his students.  
The morning was long and her mood lifted.  
At one point, as he ate an apple and continued reading the book, he was interrupted by the man he had collided with earlier.  
<While you fell on me I think you lost this>  
Out of his pocket, that man takes out a necklace with a teal pendant. Erwin's eyes lighted up, how could he lose something so important? Forget something so precious to him? It is not explained.  
Erwin smiled at him, and thanked him warmly  
<I don't know how i managed to lose it , thank goodness you found him>  
He said he with his eyes sparkling.  
The man turned to continue his work and leave. Erwin stopped him holding him by the sleeve of his shirt  
<Wait, I wanted to know your name ...>  
The two looked into each other's eyes, it was impossible to explain why they were staring at each other like this, they looked like two magnets  
<My name is Levi Ackerman, you? >  
Levi Ackerman worked in one of the many high schools in Edinburgh as a janitor, it was difficult for him to find work as he had lived in a bad part of the city and his parents didn't have much money to get him to go to good universities. Levi is a man of about thirty, of short stature and small build, pitch black hair, small gray eyes.  
<Erwin Smith, my pleasure >  
The two shook hands, a small electric shock shook Erwin, he could not explain what had just happened, he was sure however that he had felt something.

The morning continues without any other things in particular, Erwin meets other classes and other professors during the day, he feels quite well and luckily he has not met anyone particularly unpleasant.  
He had in his mind that meeting with Levi, the janitor, all day.  
He seemed like a mysterious guy hiding something, he didn't even look like the usual lazy and boring janitor. He was also relatively young to do such a job. Erwin did not know how to explain what he felt, and for Erwin when something cannot be explained you have to dig deeper, so he decided that he will spend as much time as possible with Levi to understand who he is and why he felt those strange sensations, it certainly won't be easy , but he will try. Even for Levi the day had passed smoothly, apart from that meeting with Erwin Smith, he found it strange that his eyes were shining for such a futile object as a pendant, but it is evident that it meant a lot to him. Levi had a soft spot for people taller than him, and seeing a man so fit on top of him had taken him by surprise, he hadn't felt such a sensation in a long time, so much so that he had even forgotten it.  
Give time to time.


End file.
